Viaje entre dimensiones
by Nami-Haruno
Summary: Una historia que se me vino a la cabeza espero que les guste, es mi primer fic. Un viaje curioso, la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿o deberia decir a los piratas? Porfavor Reviews CAPITULO 4 SUBIDO¡
1. Chapter 1

**Un Viaje entre dimensiones.**

**CAPITULO UNO: Llegada a la isla.**

Nos encontramos en el barco del sombrero de paja todo sigue su curso normal y corriente…. O todo lo normal que suele ser

¡QUIERO COMERRRRR! (apuesto a que sabéis quien es ¿cierto?)

Así es nuestro querido capitán como siempre se encuentra incordiando en la cocina al "cocinero del amor", y como siempre…

-!NADIE COMERA HASTA QUE MI LINDA PELIRROJA VENGA ¡¡

Como describí antes todo estaba normal nuestros camaradas en la cocina… Zorro durmiendo apoyado en la silla, Usuff contándole sus batallitas a un pequeño Chopper muy emocionado en oírlas y un capitán en plena disputan por el desayuno con el cocinero del barco.

Todo esto hasta que la puerta se abre y aparece por ella una hermosa chica de pelo pelirrojo y ropa extremadamente sexy

Oh, mi querida Nami-san te esperábamos para desayunar (hablaba nuestro romeo particular cojiendole la mano)

Gracias Sanji-kun, (dijo está en un tono bastante indiferente, y apartándolo) tengo noticias, nos acercamos a una isla mercante la cual está fuera de el punto de mira de los marines.

Todos se encontraban en ese momento escuchando lo que la navegante decía:

ENTONCES PODREMOS COMER CARNE¡¡¡¡( comentaba nuestro hambriento capitán)

PERO TU NO TIENES REMEDIO VERDAD QUE ESTAS COMIENDO, ¿Cómo PUEDES TENER MÁS HAMBRE? (tras golpearle y gritarle de todo a su capitán Nami ya calmada siguió hablando) como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran- mirando asesinamente a Luffy- en esa isla podremos reponer todo lo que nos falte y descansar un poco.

Ussuff: yo aprovechare y comprare cosas para mis proyectiles.

Chopper: y yo acompañare a Ussuff-oni-chan y también comprare algunas medicinas.

Zorro: Yo (bosteza) me iré a un bar. a beber algo.

Nami: como no,- dice está irónica- como siempre un borracho

Zorro!Oye¡ tu eres una arpía buscona a la que solo le interesa el dinero y yo no te digo nada (pensando) !espera si te lo digo cada vez que puedo¡ jajjaja

Nami: ¿de verdad que piensas que solo busco el dinero y llamar la atención?- con la voz quebrada- yo estaré en mi camarote, estaremos al llegar cuando embarquemos avisadme. (En eso Nami sale de la habitación)

Sanji: (que hasta entonces había permanecido callado) ¿TU ERES IDOTA MARIMO DE PACOTILLA?

Zorro: Yo solo he dicho la verdad, calzonazos que no ves que para ella tu no significas nada más que un "pasaporte" para todas las cosas que desea conseguir.

Sanji: Aun así Nami es una dama no debes hablarle así.

Luffy:- que había salido a la proa siguiendo a Nami para ver si divisaba la isla- CHICOSSSS TIERRA A LA VISTA, YA HEMOS LLEGADO.

En ese instante todos los chicos salieron a la proa del barco y tal y como decía su alocado capitán.

Sanji: Muy bien ahora avisemos a Nami, aun sigue en su camarote.

Nami: no te preocupes Sanji- kun, con lo fuerte que grita Luffy a sido imposible no enterarse.

Sanji: ohh, mi hermosa pelirroja, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves cuando hablas tan seria.

Nami: muchas gracias por el halago Sanji-kun

En ese mismo instante todos, incluido Luffy se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba del todo normal, ya que nami no siempre toleraba las tontas galanterías que sanji le proporcionaba.

Chopper. Esto… chicos…

Todos (menos sanji y nami que estaban apartados): ¿Si Chopper?

Chopper: ¿son imaginaciones mías o Nami-nee-chan y Sanji-oni-chan están más…cariñosos de lo normal?

Ussuff: ¿creéis que Nami se haya dado un golpe?

Zorro: yo no lo creo puede que sea alguna treta para conseguir algo.

Luffy:-hablando muy seriamente, cosa extraña en el- no creo que Nami quiera nada, además nami es nuestras compañera debemos aceptar como sea.- recuperando su actitud activa y alegre- EEEHHH NAMI, SANJI YA LLEGAMOS A PUERTO VAMOS.

Nami.- acercando seguida de Sanji a donde los chicos- tranquilo Luffy no hace falta gritar, comentaba con Sanji que dicen que dicen de está isla que es un transportador dimensional.

Todos: (menos Sanji que ya estaba al tanto) ¿Un qué?

Nami: mmm… dejadlo os lo explicare mientras comemos algo.

Dicho esto todos bajan del barco y se dirigen a un bar. Donde poder saciar su hambre y sed. Tras encontrarlo comer- algunas cantidades inmensas de comida- y pagar la cuenta, Nami decide preguntar sobre lo que leyó sobre el supuesto transportador.

Nami: disculpe señor, vera es que antes de para en esta isla estuve informándome sobre ella, y encontré cierta información…

Dueño del bar.: ¿te refieres a lo del transportador? Muy pocas personas se han atrevido a pasar por el.

Luffy: ¿QUÉ ES UN TRANSPORTADOR? No lo entiendo

Dueño del bar.: Veras chico, un transportador dimensional es utilizado por los antiguos chamanes y hechiceros para que las personas conozcan a sus diferentes personalidades en la dimensión que se encuentren. En una misma realidad puede haber varias dimensiones en la que la personalidad de las personas cambia o el tipo de acción que hacen en este tiempo… varios factores, apenas algunas personas se ha atrevido a hacerlo, por lo que me han contado Gold Roguer lo hizo…

Luffy: - cortando la narración- SI GOLD ROGUER HA HECHO ESO ALGUNA VEZ YO TAMBIEN, POR ESO VOY A SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS

Todos: - que hasta entonces habían permanecido callados- NO DECIDAS TU POR TODOOOSSSS

Luffy: - con un puchero adorable- joooo, pero soy vuestro capitán debéis hacer lo que yo diga.

Nami. – Pensativa- por mi no hay ningún problema, puede resultar interesante verme a mi misma.

Sanji. Yo iré a donde mi linda pelirroja vaya.

Ussuff: si yo iré también después de todo seguro que también podré enfrentarme a grandes monstruos hay donde iremos, como hice aquella vez…

Zorro: - cortando al narizotas- Bah, yo también voy después de todo no hay otra cosa que hacer.

Chopper: y-yo... también no quiero quedarme aquí solito

Dueño del bar: vaya se os ve muy decididos, tendréis que ir a lo alto de la montaña hay es donde se encuentra, - mientras los acompaña a la puerta- ¡QUE TENGAIS SUERTE!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: El transportador¿por qué aquí nos miran raro?**

Nuestros chicos se encuentran en lugar indicado por el dueño del bar, el cual resulta ser una piedra con extrañas inscripciones.

Luffy¿Y donde esta esa cosa?

Nami:- golpeando a Luffy en la cabeza- Haber tarado, según e leído esa inscripción esta en latín, todos tenemos que leer su traducción.

Zorro. – En tono sarcástico- ¿ah, si¿Y donde buscamos a alguien qué nos traduzca?

Nami:- mas pendiente de la roca que de el- Zorro hay cosas que no sabes de mi. La traducción de la lapida es esta- la anota en un papel y le pasa uno a cada uno- según el libro debemos ponernos en circulo alrededor de la roca y leer lo que os di

Todos hacen caso a Nami, lo que sorprende a todos es que Sanji no había alabado en ningún momento a la chica del grupo.

Cuando ya se encuentran en posición se disponen a leer:

Todos: Un sitio para cada cosa, y cada cosa en su sitio, llévanos a ver lo que se hay en este sitio.

En ese momento una especie de bruma los rodea a todos y caen inconscientes.

Nami: - parpadeando varias veces y tratando de enfocar su vista- ¿Dónde estamos?- mira a su alrededor y ve a muchas personas pasando y ve a sus compañeros alado- ¡Eh! CHICOS DESPERTAD

Todos los chicos:-mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos?

Nami: eso es lo que debemos descubrir

En eso todos se levantan y se disponen a andar. Conforme van andando notan las mirada de las personas a su alrededor.

Chopper: Chicos… creo que esas personas nos miran raro ¿Por qué?

Ussuff: no te preocupes chopper seguro que es porque nunca han visto a un valeroso caballero como yo.

Nami:- cortando a Ussuff antes de que continuara- cállate ya ¿no ves que esta cuchicheando sobre nosotros?

En eso se dan cuenta que lo que dice Nami es cierto:

Hombre 1¿Puedes creer que los del sombrero de paja haya regresado a esta isla?

Hombre 2: No me lo creo.

Hombre 3. He oído que habían atracado en puerto, pero no pensé que se pasearán tan campantes.

Hombre 1: Sin duda son de lo peor, aunque se los ve más tranquilos que la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Nami:-con un poco de miedo- Chicos creo que será mejor que nos quitemos de la vista de la gente, tengo una mala impresión

Zorro: nose porque pero yo también

Sanji: - señalando una calle que quedaba a su izquierda- Cojamos por allí parece haber menos transito.

Pasaron todos por ese callejón llegando a uno prácticamente desierto, en el momento en el que miran a ambos lados de la calle

¡PUMM!

De uno de los bares de la calle sale reventando la puerta en el proceso un hombre

Cuando los chicos se acercan más a ver mas de cerca intentando no ser descubiertos, ven una sobra apretar la cabeza de ese hombre contra el suelo, se acercan un poco más y descubren que es….

Todos¿SANJI?

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, especiales gracias a "nami op y a X-Suyaraik-X por ser las primeras en leer.

Para los interesados podríais ir pensando que pareja queréis que vaya con Nami.

BESOS A TODOS ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: El encuentro con nosotros mismos.**

Efectivamente la figura que consiguen ver es Sanji pero no el mismo Sanji que está con ellos sino uno que tiene una mirada fría y sombría como el mismo demonio.

Sanji 2: - mientras aprieta más la cabeza del hombre- Se supone que un hombre no debe faltar al respeto a las señoritas¿No Nami?

Los chicos no caben en su asombro de la puerta del bar sale una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, largo hasta la cintura y sonriendo como si estuviera loca.

Nami 2: - mientras se acerca al lugar de los hechos- oh Sanji-kun los hombres no deberían decir groserías a la damas, y ese hombre lo hizo conmigo ¡aplástale la cabeza!

Cuando Sanji 2 va a hacerlo, una voz lo detiene:

¡Espera Sanji no puedes hacerlo recuerda que si matabas a otra persona en esta isla, nos matarían a todos!

Sanji: - mientras da una calada a su cigarro y mira a Nami 2 fijamente- El capitán tiene razón, pero aun así – aprieta la cabeza del hombre- no te salva de pedirle perdón a la dama

XXX: - con la voz estrangulada por el dolor- Gomen-nasai señorita¡AHORA SUELTEME¡POR FAVOR!

Sanji 2:- suelta al hombre y ve como este se va corriendo- cobarde, vamos dentro pelirroja terminamos de comer y nos largamos de esta isla de mierda

Nami 2:- mira en dirección a donde están nuestros piratas originales- Sanji estoy viéndote a ti y a mi

Sanji 2: Nami ya sé que estás loca, mi cielo, pero de ahí a eso….

Nami 2: - gritándole- NO ESTOY LOCA NI DELIRO MIRA HACIA HAYA Y VERAS QUE TENGO RAZÓN

Sanji 2 hace caso a la chica pelirroja y observa que personas parecidas a las que el conocen lo miran con cierta incertidumbre y terror, este se acerca a ellos.

Sanji 2¿Haber quienes sois? Porque os parecéis mucho a mi capitán, y nuestros demás compañeros.

Sanji: - el único que se ve capaz de decir algo- nosotros estábamos en una isla donde nos dijeron que podríamos conocer a nuestros otros yo y decidimos hacerlo después aparecimos aquí…

Sanji 2: - que no termina de creerlo- mmm… pasemos dentro y hablemos más tranquilos

Los chicos los siguen sin rechistar en absoluto ya que después de ver lo que le hizo a aquel hombre, quedaron bastante impresionados.

Luffy.- que después del estado de shock se decide a hablar- ¡Oye¿Porqué esa forma de ser? no te pareces en nada a nuestro Sanji, bueno salvo en lo de defender a las mujeres

Sanji 2: Yo no defiendo a las mujeres solo a Nami- pasa dentro del local, mientras los otros le siguen- Capitán, tenemos compañía.

El local era oscuro, lúgubre y con carteles de se busca por todas las paredes.

Nami 2¿Ves como yo tenía razón y no estoy loca?

???: No estás loca solo majareta perdida

¿?? 2: Ya déjala en paz Zoro, aunque Nami este loca sigue siendo tu nakama y mi navegante

Zoro 2. Gomen capitán, no volverá a suceder

Mientras eso pasa los chicos murmuran entre ellos:

Nami: Vaya es extraño ver a Zoro disculparse por algo ¿no?

Todos. Si… pero sigue llevándose mal con Nami hay cosas que nunca cambian

¿??: A CALLARSE TODOS

Chicos 2: Si capitán

¿??: Haber por lo que me he podido enterar ya que habláis terriblemente alto, (bla, bla, bla, cuenta la historia de nuevo) ¿Es eso lo que ha pasado?

Chicos 1: Si exacto

¿??: Bien, me presentare, yo soy Money D' Luffy capitán del sombrero de paja la suma por mi cabeza es de 3000.000.000. Supongo que ni se acerca al de vuestro capitán.

Nami 2: Yo he leído algo sobre lo que habéis dicho, las personas dependiendo de la dimensión en la que se encuentren así son, más crueles, más inteligentes, más

Zoro 2¿Locos?

Nami 2:- ignorando a zorro- más valientes, depende de muchos factores, debemos encontrar el translador que utilizasteis para que regreséis

Luffy¿Tú sigues siendo la navegante del sombrero de paja?

Nami 2: Si- sonríe como loca- o al menos eso creo

Luffy¿Y eres igual de ladrona que nuestra Nami o eso no?

Zoro 2: ladrona no- pensando – solo está bastante loca, es una sádica, etc.…-continua enumerando, hasta que una pierna pasa cerca de su cara

Sanji 2: Deja de meterte con Nami- dice mirándolo de manera asesina, pero recupera la compostura- aunque es cierto, Nami es nuestra navegante aunque se diferencia física y mentalmente de la vuestra

Nami 2: eso significa que yo soy mejor Sanji???- le pregunta ella mirándolo mientras toma asiento alado de su capitán

Luffy 2: Haber ya está bien, si habéis terminado de discutir deberíamos largarnos, en esta isla no nos tiene demasiado aprecio jajjajajjaja

Chicos 2: jajajajajajaja

Nami: este Luffy asusta muchísimo- dice Nami temblando mientras se arrima a su Luffy que se encuentra tras ella sin terminar de créese el verse a sí mismo

Usuff: - que hasta el momento no había hablado del miedo que tenia – Es totalmente cierto, pero no solo ese Luffy sino todos ellos.

¿???: Lo que sucede es que tu eres un maldito cobarde no otra cosa- una voz desde la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella hablaba en ese momento con un tono de burla

Nami 2: Usuff ¡que haces tú aquí deberías estar en el barco con chopper- decía la pelirroja que un tono enfadado

Usuff 2: -ignorando a Nami- capitán he venido porque hay problemas, se acercan los marines, al parecer los del pueblo avisaron que los habían visto aparecer por aquí Chopper se ha quedado preparando el barco para cuando nosotros lleguemos

¡PUM!

* * *

Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo lo modifique un poco a petición de la pareja que todos

Querían, como veréis las personalidades son algo extrañas, me pareció buena idea el hacer a una Nami bastante loca, aunque sus habilidades serán diferentes a las que conocemos.

¿Qué os parece cómo va el capi?

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Se sabrá la habilidad de Nami 2?

Subiré el siguiente si recibo reviews

BESOS Y GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES POR ANIMARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: La huída, conocemos al último miembro.**

En ese momento la puerta del local se abre sobresaltando a todos, dando paso a una tropa entera de marines.

-!Alto hay¡ Quedáis bajo arresto- hablo el que parecía ser el alto mando, apuntándolos con un arma

Tanto los chicos como los chicos 2 estaban de pie y en guardia cuando sanji 2 hablo:

-Capitán vaya con Ussuff y los otros chicos al barco Nami, el marimo idiota y yo nos encargamos de estos

Luffy 2: Esta bien Sanji tu mismo, Nami cuídate nos veremos en el barco – decía mientras salía por la puerta de atrás seguido de todos los demás

Nami: no comprendo ¿vas a dejarlos hay¿Que clase de capitán eres tú?

Zoro: Aunque me cueste admitirlo Nami tiene razón, puede que el otro sanji y el otro Zoro parezcan fuertes pero la otra nami no aparenta serlo como podrá luchar

Luffy: yo estoy seguro de que mi otro yo confía plenamente en su navegante como hago contigo- le decía Luffy a Nami en un tono que pocas veces habían escuchado de su boca

Luffy 2: Callaos y seguid corriendo panda de incompetente, puede que Sanji sea un psicópata, Zoro otro tanto igual y Nami este loca, pero como ha dicho el idiota que tenéis por capitán confió en ellos.- exclamo Luffy 2 muy enfadado- sobre todo en Nami a pesar de estar loca se defiende muy bien

Chopper: en la confianza que le tiene a los nakamas se parece a nuestro luffy ¿verdad, ussuff oni-chan?

Ussuff: si eso parece- dijo ussuff que a pesar de estar corriendo temblaba muchísimo

Ussuff 2¡mirad! Hay delante esta nuestro barco- mientras señalaba al frente-

Se veía al fondo un barco parecido al de nuestros amigos, de madera más oscura, la tela para las velas de otros tonos oscuros y de aspecto lugrube y el mascaron de proa que ellos tenía con una sonrisa feliz, estos lo tenia con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera.

Cuando nuestros amigos ya se adentraban en el barco lo primero que vieron fue a una chopper en su forma humana solo que con bastantes cicatrices en la cara.

Chopper 2: Capitán ya esta todo listo para irnos ¿y los demás¿Por cierto quienes son ellos?

Luffy: yo soy monkey d' luffy- exclamo todo feliz luffy, pero pudo decir nada más porque sus nakamas lo molieron a golpes

Chopper 2¿Cómo?- mirando la escena extrañado

Luffy 2: Ya se te explicara después chopper tenemos que ir yéndonos recogeremos a nami, sanji y zorro por el camino, se quedaron luchando contra los marines que nos querían detener.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado del barco…

* * *

Hola a todos en principio quiero agradecer a los lectores.

Como bien digo a petición de todos hagó un cambió y mi fic pasa a ser LuNa

Me alegra mucho que os guste si tardo en escribir es porque con los estudios apenas me da tiempo.

ESPERO QUE SIGAIS LEYENDO Y MANDANDO REVIEWS. PORQUE LOS AGRADEZCO Y ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.

MUCHOS BESOS A TODOSSSS¡¡


End file.
